Estupido y Doblemente estupido Amor
by Nanny Pereyra
Summary: Karma… ¿Sí creía en el karma? Bueno, hasta el mismo día que Emmett Cullen entro al aula como profesor, te hubiera dicho que el karma, no existe. ¿Hoy? Te digo que Karma es una perra.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, guapas! Bienvenidas a mi nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y acepto TOMATASOS, CONSEJOS, AYUDAS, ETC.

Capítulo beteado por Karen Bennett Cullen, Beta de **FFAD****:**

groups/ betasffaddiction/

***Enjoy***

* * *

Bella POV

El karma. ¿Qué es el karma?

Según Wikipedia: _De acuerdo con varias religiones __dhármicas__, el __**karma **__sería una energía trascendente (invisible e inmensurable) que se deriva de los actos de las personas. De acuerdo con las leyes del karma, cada una de las sucesivas reencarnaciones quedaría condicionada por los actos realizados en__vidas anteriores__. Generalmente, se interpreta como una «ley» cósmica de retribución, o de causa y efecto. _

_El karma explica los dramas humanos, como la reacción a las acciones buenas o malas realizadas en el pasado más o menos inmediato. _

Para mí, el karma es una fuerza invisible que no sabemos cuándo llega por nosotros… quizás antes, quizás después. ¿Quién sabe?

Hoy tengo 20 largos años, pero para que entiendan mi historia, debo contarles lo que me sucedió hace un tiempo…

~5 años atrás~

Iba de la mano de Mike Newton, mi novio desde hace tres años y esa misma tarde me había entregado a él. Dolió, como me había dicho Alice, mi mejor amiga, pero luego supuestamente el dolor se iba, pero me siguió molestando.

No le había dicho nada a Mike, no quería que él creyera que era una "nena de mami" llorando por perder su virginidad.

—Isa, debo de decirte algo. —Dudaba que algún día entendería que era 'Bella' y no Isa, pero lo dejé pasar, hoy era un día para celebrar y no para discutir.

—¿Pasa algo, Mike? —Él se detuvo a dos puertas de mi casa, eso me pareció raro, él solía llevarme hasta la entrada.

—No… Bueno, sí pasa, pero… Isabella, lo que pasó esta tarde no debió ocurrir.

Lo miré, no lo podía creer. ¿Qué no debió ocurrir? Le di lo más importante de mi vida y él me decía eso.

—Mike… ¿Es porque no soy lo suficientemente buena? No lo sé, puedo mejorar. Sé que si…

Él negó lentamente y soltó una maldición en voz baja.

—¡No! O sea, quizás vayas a mejorar. No lo sé, ni seré yo quien te lo diga o explique. Pero no es por eso, es… Isabella, esto era una apuesta. Nunca te quise… El reto era llevarte a la cama, costara lo que costara. Y luego tirarte. Es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Lo miré… Este no era el Mike Newton que yo conocía. Entonces recordé dos conversaciones que explicarían todo….

—_Mike, ¿qué es lo que más deseas lograr dentro de la secundaria? —Él lo pensó hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su perfecto rostro. _

—_Ser parte del equipo de baloncesto, y el más popular de ellos. —Y me dio un beso. _

Ese recuerdo me abrumó por completo y luego, una charla con Alice.

—_Edward quiere entrar en el equipo de baloncesto, ¿pero no me creerás lo que le pidieron para entrar? —Allie sonaba enojada y decepcionada. Negué con la cabeza—. Estar con una chica. Virgen. Lo hacen y luego, ¡PUM! Adentro. Me pregunto si los padres de todos esos chicos saben lo que les piden. Asqueroso, realmente asqueroso. Y para terminar de sumar, luego de hacerlo la botan como si fuera una botella. Edward ya resistió a la idea de hacerlo, de todas maneras le quedan dos años._

Ahora comprendía. Él quería ser parte del equipo y no le importaba nuestros tres años de relación.

—Tú… ¿Esto es por lo del baloncesto y su estúpida entrada al equipo? —Él me miró y asintió. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar a mis ojos—. Yo… Mike, no sé qué decirte, no solo me dejas como si nada, sino que también tomaste lo más importante de mi vida y yo… Y yo te di todo, pero absolutamente todo mi amor. Y por lo visto tú no me amas. ¡Lárgate, Newton! Y jamás en mi vida vuelvas a aparecer en mi camino.

Después salí corriendo para mi casa y me encerré en el baño a llorar…

No puedo decir exactamente en qué momento Alice junto con Edward forzaron la puerta para entrar, ni cuánto lloré, solo sé que lo hice.

Entonces entre mis llantos y mis porqués, Allie dijo una verdad.

—Bella, él pagará por esto. El karma siempre, pero siempre está y tú has entregado todo… todo tú amor y alguien, quien sea, te lo devolverá.

Y ella tenía razón, el amor golpeó mi puerta unos tres años después, de la mano de la persona menos esperada: mi profesor de Literatura. Casado y _vampiro._

* * *

Bueno, acá llego el prefacio. Realmente espero que les guste y ya saben, acepto de todo.

Besos y abrazos desde la Argentina, ¡que tengan una buena semana!

Dani.


	2. Conociéndolo

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que le guste el primer capítulo de Estúpido y Doblemente Estúpido Amor.

Ya saben, acepto de TODO, **TOMATASOS, CONSEJOS, AYUDAS O LO QUE SEA QUE QUIERAN DECIRME.**

Gracias a mi **Beta**, Karen Bennett Cullen, beta de **FFAD: **

/groups/ betasffaddiction/

***Enjoy***

**Por cierto, en el prefacio me olvide de aclarar algo IMPORTANTISIMO. La mayoría de los personajes usados en esta historia son obra de S. Meyer, salvo algunos que son de mi propia creación. Yo solo me DIVIERTO con ellos. **

Ahora, sí disfruten el cap.

_**Recomendación musical:  
propuesta indecente- romeo santos. **_

_**La misma, es usada como tonó de mensaje de Bella en la historia. **_

**Dani.**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

Miré el techo de mi habitación, era grande. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color turquesa, era mi color favorito.

El placar… Alice lo amaba, yo no. Probablemente sí, probablemente no, lo cierto era que media lo mismo que toda mi habitación… Allie se divertía comprándome ropa y donando la 'vieja' según ella a los indigentes, la ropa no solía tener más de dos meses cuando la donaba.

Hoy, era el primer día, de mi último año, eso me hizo sonreír un poco, luego de este año, no vería más al apestoso de Newton, o como Alice y yo le decíamos después de que yo logré superarlo 'El pegote' ¿Por qué ese apodo? Porque él se pegaba a mí cada vez que me veía, me perseguía, dudo que entendiera que yo no quería verlo más después de lo que paso hace tres años… él parecía haber olvidado lo que me hizo.

El lado bueno, para Newton, fue que logró entrar al equipo y que fue elegido durante dos años consecutivos Rey del baile de primavera y 'La pegote'; disculpen Jessica Stanley; la Reina. ¿No hace falta que explique porqué a Stanley le decimos 'La pegote', verdad?

_Toc, Toc. _

—¡Ya estoy despierta, mamá! — Suspiré. Debía levantarme de la cama. Ya eran las siete, y mi papá me llevaría en el auto a las ocho menos cuarto al Instituto.

—Ok, te esperamos abajo para desayunar. —

Cerré mis ojos y suspire. Me levanté, e hice mi cama. Agarré la toalla que estaba arriba de la silla junto a mi conjunto del colegio privado y entré a mi baño.

Prendí la ducha y la ambiente a mi temperatura ideal. Era más bien fría que caliente, no solía bañarme con agua muy caliente, salvo los días raros que mi cuerpo lo pedía.

Tiré mi ropa interior a un costado de la puerta y entré en la ducha. Debía de bañarme rápido. Agarré el jabón y enjaboné mis zonas luego mi shampoo favorito con olor a fresas y me lo pasé por el pelo, oliendo el maravilloso olor de mis frutas favoritas.

Me quedé dos segundos más debajo de la ducha era agradable sentir el agua correr por tú espalda y pechos.

Cerré la ducha y sequé mi cuerpo. Fui al cuarto y vi que mi mamá me había dejado arriba de la cama mi camisa planchada. Se ve que no estaba en la silla.

Me puse un corpiño de color celeste, nada de colores oscuros con la camisa del colegio y una tanga del mismo color, tenía una pasión y era usar los conjuntos exactamente como te los vendían, no era de las que combinaban.

Luego de ponerme la ropa interior, agarré las medias de cancán para no sentir el frio con la pollera a tablas del colegio.

En mis pies iban mis infaltables _convers_. Eran las mejores ¿y lo mejor? Duraban y podían combinarse con todo.

Me puse la camisa y luego de ver que no se veía mi corpiño, decidí dejar mi pelo suelto, siempre y cuando tenía la colita en mi mochila por si el pelo luego de unas horas se parecía al de un león.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando mi celular sonó.

_Hola, me llaman Romeo, y es un placer conocerla._

_Qué bien te ves, te adelanto no me importa quién sea él. _

_Dígame usted sí ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez. _

_Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro._

_Sí te invito una copa y me acerco a tú boca._

_Sí te robo un besito haber te enojas conmigo. _

_Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche. _

_Que se empañen los vidrios y la regla es que goces. _

Mierda, ¿Dónde carajos estaba mi celular?

_Si te falto el respeto y luego culpo al alcohol. _

_Si levanto tu falda ¿me darías el derecho de medir tu sensatez? _

_Poner en juego tú cuerpo. Si te parce prudente esta…_

Ajá, acá esta. Debajo de las carpetas del año pasado. Debería tirarlas.

Abrí mi celular para ver que Allie me mandó un mensaje.

_Bells…_

_¿Me pasas a buscar con tú papá? _

_Pelea por casa. Luego te cuento. _

_Beso y ¡respóndeme!_

No me sorprendí, Alice muy seguido discutía con María y Jackson Brandon.

Agarré mi mochila y baje corriendo las escaleras, hace unos años mis pies eran dos izquierdos, luego de muchas clases de tacos con Allie logré tener uno izquierdo y uno derecho.

—¡Papá! — Grité mientras llegaba a la cocina, y mi papá levantaba la cabeza por arriba del diario.

—¿Sabes, Bells? La última vez que me hice el chequeo mensual con el Doctor Brión él dijo que estaba sano como un roble…—

—Sí no contamos que tienes la presión por las nueves, las veinticuatro horas del día, sí estas sano como un roble. — Mi mamá interrumpió a mi papá mientras terminaba de hacerse un pan tostado con mermelada. Mientras que mi papá la ignoraba.

—Y no tengo ningún problema con mis oídos asi que no estoy sordo… Por lo tanto ¡NO! Grites. — Sonreí. Papá era un ser totalmente raro.

—Ok, ok… Entendí— Dije mientras me sentaba al lado de papá y le agregaba dos cucharadas más a mi café. Mi mamá me saco la azucarera de la mano, no le gustaba que consumiera tanta azúcar. —Alice me mandó un mensaje, se ve que discutió con Los Brandon y quiere saber si la podemos ir a buscar. ¿Podemos, papá, podemos? — Papá levanto su ceja. Bueno capaz que los ojos de cachorrito de Allie no era lo mío.

—Los ojos de Alice, son solo lo de Alice… Y sí podemos, así que termina ese café que en menos de cinco salimos. — Papá se levantó dejando el diario en su silla.

Me tomé el café, amaba la sensación de algo caliente en mi garganta. Aunque por igual amaba algo frio, pero detestaba lo de temperatura al ambiente. Agarré una tostada y la comí sin mermelada, no tenía tiempo para hacer eso.

—Toma, Bella. — Dijo mi mamá mientras me tendía dinero. —Almuerza algo en el colegio, yo no estaré cuando vengas, iré a Port Ángeles. Y no volveré hasta la cena, al igual que tu padre. —

Le sonreí.

—Gracias, mamá—

—Bells, ya estoy listo. — Asentí mientras mi padre besaba a mi madre. Giré la cabeza para otro lado. Desde que corté con _el pegote_ no me gustaba ver cuando alguien se besaba.

Le di un beso en el cachete a mi mamá. Agarré mi abrigo, era un tapado, me llegaba un poco más arriba de la cola y era de color azul oscuro, muy oscuro casi negro. Era Abrigado perfecto para el clima de Forks, hoy era un día… Raro, garuaba de a momentos, y por otros llovía torrencialmente.

No solía usar paraguas, no me gustaban. Y no era algo que necesitaba. Sí papá no me podía venir a buscar, venían los padres de Alice y si ellos no podían, siempre teníamos a Edward, profesor de música y hermano de la pixie.

No íbamos caminando hacia nuestra casa, y las veces que lo hacíamos se podían contar un los dedos de nuestra mano.

—¿Le mandaste el mensaje a Alice que pasábamos por ella? — Mierda. Me había olvidado.

—No, ya lo hago—

Agarré mi celular y antes de hacer algo, lo puse en silencio, no me gustaba que mis padres se enteraran cuando recibía un mensaje.

_Allie, papá me dijo que pasábamos por vos._

_Estamos en diez minutos en tú casa. Espéranos en la puerta. _

_Beso y ¡te quiero!_

Miré el paisaje, no era que en Forks era muy diferente, pero de todas maneras era más gustoso que mirar a mi papá.

—Debes bajarte la pollera del uniforme, está muy arriba. ¿Además no se supone que tiene que estar cinco centímetros por arriba de la rodilla? — Mi padre era de esos padres celosísimos. A pesar de que con Newton parecía llevarse de diez, y cuando cortamos, dijo que le tenía que dar otra oportunidad, a él no le gustaba que los hombres me miraran. O mejor dicho: '_No me gusta que esos jovencitos te miren tanto, para ellos no eres humana, eres un pedazo de carne.' _Sus palabras, no mías. La verdad era que no me molestaba mucho que me miraran. Era una joven muy linda, no era _wow_ pero tampoco era fea.

Mis medidas, eran muy deseadas por muchas de la secundaria. Con unos pechos de numero 100, una cintura de 75_cm_, una cola respingona de 80 y mi altura de 1,65_mts_, me hacían una joven muy deseable, no solo para los chicos de mi edad, sino también para los mayores.

No era que me molestara, mientras que ese mayor no supere los treinta y cinco años, estaba todo bien. Y si era lindo quizás, le guiñaba un ojo.

Alice y yo teníamos un gran problema por los hombres mayores. O sea, creemos que los hombres mayores son capaces de hacerte llegar con solamente una mirada, sin embargo a nuestro pobre punta de vista y contando que cada uno se había a costado con alguien una sola vez en su vida, los jovencitos lo único que quieren es meterla, lograr su orgasmo, y si no logras llegar mientras que ellos llegan, recurre a tu mano o algún consolador.

Mi celular vibró.

_Ok, los espero en la puerta. Mi mamá quiere hablar con Charlie. _

_Por cierto, no te enojes cuando me veas. _

_¡Te quiero más!_

—No está tan corta, y esa regla no se usa desde… La época en la cual tú ibas al colegio, ahora si bien esta en el reglamento, cada quien la usa como quiere. Y solo está a ocho centímetros por arriba de la rodilla. Alice nos espera en la puerta y la mamá quiere hablar con vos. —

Papá desvió la vista hacia adelante para mirarme por unos segundos. Y luego volver a mirar hacia adelante.

—¿Sobre qué quiere hablar la Señora Brandon conmigo, Isabella? ¿Hay algo que deba saber? —

Y acá vamos de nuevo, la mamá de Alice, por escuchar conversaciones mías con ella, se había enterado que tuve relaciones con Mike, a los quince años.

Inmediatamente le contó a mis padres y yo por primera vez en quince años de vida, me la vi negra. O sea, mi madre lo primero que hizo fue llevarme a un ginecólogo y que me revisara, me de pastillas anticonceptivas y pastillas de día después.

Y entonces lo recordé.

_Flashback…_

Mi mamá estaba mirando unas revistas sobre los embarazos en jóvenes. Embarazos no deseados.

Y ella me señalaba las cosas que debían de ser importantes para ella.

La verdad era que Newton o el grandísimo hijo de puta, había tenido la delicadeza de cuidarse con un preservativo.

Suspire y me achiqué más en la silla, estaba enojada y no hacia falta de ser un genio para darse cuenta de ese detalle.

No me importaría pasar todo esto si estaría con Newton y si por lo menos hubiera tenido mi primer orgasmo, el mal parido no había servido ni para lograr un orgasmo en mí.

—Isabella Swan— La puerta del consultorio se abrió, dejando ver a un doctor de unos cuarenta años, de atrás de el salió una mujerzuela. Vestía unos tacones de muerte, y un vestido muy ajustado y corto, creo que si se sentaba se debía de ver su ropa interior, si es que lleva una. Su pelo era del mismo tono chocolate que el mío. De hecho éramos muy parecidas. Casi el mismo tono de color de ojos y estaba segura que sin los tacos debía de medir lo mismo que yo.

Ella se acercó a la mejilla del Doctor Pérez y le dió un sonoro beso. No lo podía creer, acaso… ¿Acaso esa mujer era la puta del Doctor? Ooh, ya lo creo.

Mi madre se levantó de la silla, y me señaló el consultorio. Diablos, quería correr.

Ambas nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la puerta.

—¿Isabella Swan? — Dijo mientras que le tendía la mano a mi mamá.

Ella se sonrojo. ¿En qué clase de mundo estamos? ¿Mi madre sonrojada por un hombre?

Bien, no lo negaba, el Doctor era bien parecido, ojos azules, musculoso, 1,80 _mts_ como mínimo. Y una sonrisa de infarto… ¡Y que dedos, madre mía! Apuesto que si te tocaba con esos dedos o te los metía, debías de llegar al infierno.

—Ooh no, Doctor. Soy Reneé Swan. La madre de Isabella. — Dijo mientras me señalaba. El doctor me pispió con la mirada. Más bien, creí que me estaba haciendo unos rayos X con su mirada. Luego de pasar el test me sonrió.

—Bueno, pues Isabella tienes una madre joven. Siente a gusto, muchas chicas de tu edad quieren tener una mamá joven. — Dijo mientras me daba un beso en el cachete, ¡Un beso en el cachete!

—Solo Bella, Doctor. — Le dije mientras me sonrojaba.

—Bien, solo Bella. Pasen al consultorio. — Mi madre soltó una risita mientras nos sentábamos.

El Doctor se sentó enfrente de nosotras.

—Bien, antes que nada no me llamen 'Doctor' solo Sam. Y segundo, ¿a cuál de ustedes dos debo atender? — Mmh, nos dijo que lo llamemos Sam, nada mal para tener una fantasía con él.

Me gustaría poder gritarle: _¡Es para mi madre!_ Pero aunque lo hiciera mi madre lo negaría y me ganaría un buen reto en casa.

—Es para Isabella. — Diablos, mamá ¿No podías ser más sutil?

—Bien, Bella. ¿Qué te trae por acá? Según tu expediente, ya estuviste en un ginecólogo, porque tu periodo era irregular y poco. ¿Se te soluciono? —

Mierda.

Mi mamá me miró, sabía perfectamente lo que su mirada quería decir. 'Habla Isabella'

—Sí, mi periodo se regularizó, unos tres meses después de venir acá. Al año y medio de que me bajo por primera vez. Y la razón, por la que estoy acá es porque… Porque tuve relaciones sexuales con mi _ex novio_, y obviamente mis padres se enteraron y están realmente preocupados. — Mi mamá no sabía dónde meterse. Seguramente no imagino que lo iba a decir de esa manera.

Sam, se esforzaba para no dejar escapar su sonrisa.

—Bien, me alegra que me lo hayas dicho de entrada. ¿Reneé que es lo que te preocupa tanto? —

Mi madre se removió incomoda en su asiento.

—Bueno… Solo tiene quince años como para ir teniendo sexo por doquier. Eso es lo que nos preocupa tanto, que nuestra hija sea una cualquiera—

Diablos, ¿ellos pensaban eso de mi realmente?

—Bella, ¿Qué tienes para decir a eso? —

—Newton, era mi novio desde los doce años, mamá. Era obvio que tarde o temprano íbamos a tener relaciones sexuales. Sí, tengo quince años, pero no por tener relaciones una sola vez significa que voy a ser una cualquiera, y mucho menos hacerlo con cualquiera que se me cruce. Diablos, mamá. Tener sexo no te cambia solo descubres una faceta más de tu vida. No es que yo llegue acá por arte de magia, mamá— Ella me miró, destilaba furia por sus ojos, no le di bola. Era tiempo de que me escuchara. — Sigo siendo la Bella que tu tuviste en tu panza durante ocho largos meses, la misma que camino por primera vez el día de que murió la abuela Marie, la misma que su diente se le cayó en el medio de la arena en Los Ángeles e hizo que su padre lo buscara durante dos horas hasta que por fin lo encontró. Haberlo hecho con alguien, no significa que no necesite más tus abrazos, tus retos, o de tus consejos, pero estas haciendo de esto un espamento, cuando todo el mundo sabe que tarde o temprano pasara. —

Sam me miraba sorprendido, si calculó que una joven de quince años se anima a decirle eso a la madre, pero yo no era común.

Mi madre mi miraba atónita. No lo podía creer. La escuché suspirar.

—Tienes razón, que hayas tenido relaciones sexuales, no cambia el hecho de que eres mi hija, y que aún requieres de mi consejo, y mi consejo es: Bella, eres joven, aún tienes un montón de cosas por hacer, debes encontrar al amor de tu vida, y con el haber tenido tu primera experiencia sexual, quizás es un pensamiento de vieja romántica, pero es lo que yo creo. Aun así, acepto tu decisión y siento todo este espamento. Aunque terminaras la consulta con tu médico y tomaras las pastillas anticonceptivas, sí después de dos meses, no vuelves con él, dejaras de tomarlas, pero en cuanto en casa digas la palabra '_novio'_ volverás a consumirlas. ¿Esta claro? — No pude evitar sonreír. Mamá había entendido mi punta de vista.

—Claro como el agua, mama

_Fin del flashback_

Gracias al cielo, ningún chico había durado lo suficiente para tener relaciones con él o presentarlo a mi casa.

—Isabella, respóndeme. ¿Hay algo que deba saber? —

—No, papá. No tengo novio, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que la Señora Brandon quiere hablar contigo. Seguramente tenga algo que ver con la discusión de hoy con Alice. —

El me miró, para luego encogerse de hombros. Los Brandon nos conocían desde hace años, mejor dicho, conocían a mi mamá desde hace años. Ella y María jugaban al tennis desde los cinco años juntas. Luego crecieron juntas hasta el día de hoy. Es más, mi papá con mamá eran los padrinos de Alice, y los papás de Allie eran mis padrinos. Mis papás también eran los padrinos de Edward, aunque Edward ahora era mayor de edad.

Llegamos a la casa de mi mejor amiga y nos bajamos del coche. Alice estaba sentada en uno de los escalones con la capucha de su tapado.

Nos acercamos y ella se levantó dejando caer su capucha.

No lo podía creer. Alice se había cortado su larga cabellera para dejarla a la altura de sus hombros pero en vez de que su pelo este para abajo estaba para arriba. En punta.

—Allie… ¿Qué te hiciste? — Ella me miró, vi la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Me lo corté, me harte de mi pelo largo, ¿crees que me queda mal? — Bueno la verdad era que no le quedaba para nada mal.

—No, la verdad que no. La tía y el tío están como locos ¿no? —

Y antes de que pudiera contestar, salió María.

—Sí, Bella, estamos como locos. Sinceramente, no sé lo que se hizo mi hija en su cabeza. No la podemos llevar así a ningún evento social ni mucho menos. ¿Qué pensaran los patrocinadores de Jackson? Que nuestra hija está para el manicomio. — Alice se sacó una lágrima de su ojo.

La verdad era que desde hace unos meses los papás de ella con los míos, se distanciaron. Jackson logró que su marca de autos comience a ser patrocinada, por lo tonto los eventos y cosas sociales eran algo de todos los días. Comenzaron a reunirse con un grupo elegido de la comunidad, todos ellos eran los que tenían contacto con algo importante.

Nosotros pasamos a segundo plano. Mi madre había discutido con ello y ellos le dieron como respuesta que eso era ahora su vida.

—María, creo que estás haciendo de esto un tsunami cuando en realidad es una pequeña ola. El pelo crece. — Mi padre siempre responde tranquilamente. Pero yo estaba que echaba humo. Alice estaba llorando.

—Bueno, Charlie. Si tanto dices que hago de esto un tsunami… ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella? Dentro de cuatro meses Marie cumple los dieciocho, y la verdad es que nosotros de esta manera no la podemos tener en casa. Los patrocinadores y nuestros amigos vienen a casa y si ella le abre con ese nido de caranchos que tiene en su cabeza saldrán corriendo. —

No lo podía creer, elegir a unos patrocinadores por encima de tu hija era algo de loco.

—Claro que me quedare con Alice hasta que cumpla los dieciocho o más tiempo si ella así lo quiere, María. No sé qué es lo que sucede contigo y tú marido. Alice, cariño. Ve a buscar ropa para ir a vivir en casa. — Alice saltó arriba de mi padre, abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos. Para luego tirar de mi mano y llevarme escaleras arriba.

—Tenemos que lograr cargar toda mi ropa en estas cuatro maletas. O si no estamos en grandes problemas. María no dejará que pise un pie en esta casa de nuevo. — Alice hablaba atropelladamente. Me tendió dos maletas. — En una todos los zapatos, en otra ropa. —

Hice lo que me pidió. Pero para cuando terminamos de llenar las cuatro maletas aún quedaba ropa para una maleta más.

Entonces me acorde que mi padre siempre en el baúl del coche tenía el bolso de sus palos de golf.

—Alice, llevemos esto, papá siempre tiene su bolso de golf en el baúl, lo agarramos y entrará todo lo que te falta y en una mochila vieja del colegio ponemos lo que falta. —

Alice me sonrió y asintió. Agarré tres maletas mientras Alice se encargaba de dos. ¿Por qué una más? La pequeña tenía una maleta llena de maquillaje. El sueño de toda mujer.

Cuando íbamos bajando, papá nos vio y me ayudó dos maletas.

La llevamos al coche y vaciamos el bolso. Y volvimos a subir corriendo.

Agarramos el resto de las cosas y bajamos.

En la sala estaba María revisando algo en su teléfono, y mi papá nos esperaba en la puerta.

—¿Todo listo, niñas? — Ambas asentimos con la cabeza.

—Bien, genial. —

—Marie, las tarjetas son tuyas, Jackson decidió no sacártelas. Lo que sí te voy a pedir son las llaves de esta casa, ya que no vives más acá. — No lo podía creer. María era la mujer más frívola que sería capaz de conocer en mi vida.

Alice sacó su manojo de llaves, pero en vez de sacar las de mi casa agarró las de ella y se las tiro. Luego agarró la mochila.

—Esas son las dos únicas llaves que tengo de esta apestosa casa. Hasta luego, María. — Nunca en mi vida había oído hablar a mi pequeña con esa voz.

Los tres salimos de la casa y subimos al auto.

— ¿Quieren ir al colegio, o prefieren ir a casa? — Papá nos susurró, era un buen hombre definitivamente.

—Quiero ir al colegio, Tío Charlie. ¿Puedes dejarnos las cosas en casa? Así cuando llegamos podemos acomodarlas. —

Papá miró por el espejo retrovisor a Alice.

—No hay problema pequeña. —

El silencio nos envolvió, pero no era incomodo, era de los que amas estar.

OoOoOoOoO

Llegamos al colegio exactamente a las ocho y diez de la mañana. Diez minutos tarde en nuestro primer día de clases.

Ninguna de las dos se despidió de Charlie, y corrimos hacia nuestra primera clase. Llegamos y vimos por la ventanilla, el curso estaba lleno y por el silencio que provenía del aula, el profesor estaba adentro.

Alice golpeo la puerta.

—¡Pasen! — Abrí la puerta y entramos.

Y entonces lo vi.

Era el ser más hermoso del planeta.

—¿Señorita Swan y Brandon? — Ambas asentimos. —Llegan un poco tarde, se los dejaré pasar. Soy el profesor Emmett Cullen. Tengo veinte años y amo ser lo que soy. — El sonrió como si es frase tuviera un doble sentido. — Y estoy casado. — Y con esa frase, sentía que mi corazón se rompía a pedazos.

* * *

**B**ueno, hasta que llegó el primer capítulo. Nuestra Bella, está más cambiada a la Bella de Crepúsculo. Pero no sé ustedes, yo la amo.

Ya conoció a nuestro Romeo. Y lamentablemente, nuestro bombón está casado. Esperemos que eso no dure mucho o ¿sí?

Como ya dije anteriormente, acepto de todo.

Gracias a mi primer favorito y las 66 personas que visitaron mi historia, quizás muchas no llegaron hasta el final del prefacio, pero a las que llegaron y están hoy acá leyendo esto, mil gracias. Estoy tratando de escribir cada cap lo mayormente posible, desde ocho como mínimo a doce como máximo. Espero que les agrade la idea.

Besos y cariños a todas, desde Argentina.

**Danila.**


End file.
